tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Cricket Ball of Magic
The Cricket Ball of Magic, also known as Deus Ex Cricket Ball, was an informal name given to a magic stone the size of a cricket ball which played a major role in the Great War. The stone was an ancient Lefein artifact which held the power to nullify the power of magical items such as the shards of Krystallopyr. Distreyd Thanadar XII, High Cleric of Mardük, was using a particularly large shard of Krystallopyr to cast the Plague of Nightmares all around the world, which helped the army of Yamato Empire conquer the neighbouring kingdoms. It was thus important for the Grand Alliance to find a way to put an end to the nightmares by using the stone in order to stand a chance against Distreyd and his forces. Hamish Hawkswing and Rastus Derelict, clerics of Nergal, approached Josiah Amdusias, Grandmaster of the Magestar, who had gathered the Fellowship of Magestar to protect Aison from Distreyd's forces. The clerics revealed what they knew about the Cricket Ball and how it could be used to nullify Krystallopyr's power. Although many members in the party were distrustful of the clerics who had once been their enemies, they realized this might be their only viable option to combat Distrey'd magic, so they let the clerics join them while Josiah sent all of them on their way to retrieve the stone from a cave hidden somewhere in the Roost. After an adventure which included a surreal confrontation with a deranged would-be dragonslayer, and fighting against a horde of evil, fluffy bunnies, the party did discover the stone thanks to help from Rastus and Abel Highwind thanks to receiving somewhat cryptic words of advice from the Dragon Matriarch Katla. The party eventually figured out that to activate the Lefein artifact's hidden powers they'd need a pureblood Lefein, and Abel happened to know the last surviving Lefein in the world: Daventhalas de Mont Hault who had last been seen in Remon. The party travelled to Remon, and eventually located Daven who began studying the artifact while the party joined the the rest of the Grand Alliance in the fight against the Yamatians. Eventually Daven and the rest of the Alliance realized, thanks to advice from Rune, that there was an ancient Alentian reactor underneath Libaterra which could potentially charge up the stone since the stone and the reactor were relics from the same bygone age. The party took the stone to the underground reactor core and charged it there as Rune had instructed. It worked as intended at first with the recharging stone destroying many shards of Krystallopyr with immense magical energy, ending the Plague of Nightmares and weakening Distreyd as a result. However, there was also an unintended side effect as the unleashed energy ended up destroying the Libaterran capital Lutherin in a flash of light and creating what would become known as the Beacon of Alent while the Alliance barely escaped from the city alive. The Cricket Ball was not seen again after the incident in Libaterra so it was presumably destroyed in the explosion. The Cintamani stone, which was discovered deep in the Khrima jungle in the Syndicate temple over a decade later, appears to share some similarities with the Cricket Ball of Magic as it is also affected by the magic of the Beacon of Alent which originates from the reactor core. See also *Beacon of Alent *Cintamani *Fellowship of Magestar *Krystallopyr *Plague of Nightmares *Reactor Core Explosion Category:Items Category:Lefein Category:Third Age